


Carribean Blue

by Kahliethefangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahliethefangirl/pseuds/Kahliethefangirl
Summary: Becky and her friends have a tradition: Everytime it's your birthday you get a dare that you can't back down from. A pretty fun tradition to be honest.But then Becky turns eighteen and her birthday dare this year is to ask Billy Hargrove out on a date. Billy Hargrove whom she wouldn't even mail a dead pigeon.For fun, sure.. But little does she know..
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Original Female Character(s)





	Carribean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and I taught myself all I know. Please be kind!  
Okay so I guess I have a main idea for this, but not all the details. I will like make up half of it as I go. The outcome of this experiment is uncertain at best o.o *sweating nervously*  
It's my first Billy fic soo.. Some more kindness? lol  
I'll stop ranting now; I can't shut up even in texts omg. I always get so damn nervous when posting stuff. I'm never sure silence or hate is the worst tbh. Urgh ok I'll shut up now and go cry into my pillow!

My friends and I are known for our stupid ideas. Stupid ideas in the sense that they don't make much sense at all really. But it's fun, at least if you ask us; so we keep coming up with even more stupid ideas as time comes and goes.  
Our favorite idea ever birthed is the tradition going strong for the third year in a row; for each our birthdays!   
Whenever it's someones birthday our group comes up with some random thing the person have to do and there's no backing out. Normally it's just embarrasing and goofy things not really hurting anyone but... This year for my birthday I truly think our tradition is stupid in every sense of the word.

"No fucking way!" I snap, crossing my arms and shaking my head like a toddler refusing her veggies. "You guys can't make me do that." I add to make sure they understood what 'no fucking way' really meant.  
Angie laughs, mimicking my stance but with a shiteating grin rather than my pout. I swear to God it was initially her idea and the goons that's supposed to be my friends just loved her for it.

"There's no escaping it, Becky." Adam lectures me like a teacher talking to his firstgrade student. I simply glare at him before snarling.

"I'll do absolutely and literally anything, but that." I deadpan, trying to keep my ground on this one although I know I'm loosing. This is my third birthday since we created this little game and I have never backed down from our little birthday dares. No one has to be honest and no matter it's humiliating that I will be the first one; this I will just stick with and then mend my pride later.

"You know the rules." Angie sighs as if tired with my resistance; but the evil glimmer is growing in her green eyes. Another second and she'll grow horns from her forehead.

"And besides-" Beth adds where she's been quiet in the couch the entire time; simply relishing in my unwillingness to oblige my friends. "-What's the odds he'd say yes, anyway?" She points out and for a moment there's a flicker of hope inside of my chest.   
Beth is right; no way in hell he'd go on a date with me even if I asked. But then Adam has to ruin everything and bring me back to reality.

"Right!" He scoffs. "If it's a girl he'll do it." He looks at us meaningly, brows raised and Angie nods in agreement.  
I sigh resigned, my head dropping and I stare at my old Converse. This will officially be the worst birthday dare ever; in history past and to come.

"I'll hate you guys forever." I mutter before looking between my friends; all of them smiling like idiots. "You will ruin my reputation and my life." I growl but only to be met with knowing smirks and pleased looks where I'm seemingly giving up this fight.

"You don't have a reputation to maintain anyway, Becky." Beth smiles wide as if casting for a toothpaste commercial and I make a face her way.

"Not since you stole the cart from the Supermarket and rode it straight into Mr. Stewarts car." Angie laughs out loud and I roll my eyes before turning my back to them. There's still some cake left in the kitchen and I will drown my sorrows in whipped cream and chocolate spongecake.

"And who's fault was that?" I call from where I enter the kitchen and remove the plastic lid from what's left of my birthdaycake. I will die eighteen years old because I fell so low my own life couldn't stand beeing seen with me anymore.

"I lost my grip!" Adam shouts in defence and yeah well; we can discuss that later because I have other problems right now. Like that my birthday dare is to ask Billy fucking Hargrove out on a date.   
But hopefully he'll kill me for just walking up to him, I think to myself and smile as I gather some cream on my finger and pop it into my mouth. Saving me from the humiliation of asking him out will be the only thing I'd ever respect him for. Who knows, maybe I'm lucky?

***

We're halfway through summers break and I stare out the window of the convinience store I work at. Out on the street the other side of the parking lot are people riding their bikes, driving their cars and walking their dogs on their way to another summer adventure.  
Muttering for myself I unbox the last of the cereals and put them neatly on the shelf before I look to the watch on my wrist. Another hour and a half and I will be free for the weekend and I can't press just how much I want that, enough.

The day is hot and the store is offering little to none airconditioning as it had broke a couple of days ago. The man doing the repairs aren't coming until monday so sweaty and miserable I drag the empty box out the back to rid myself of it in the dumpster, before leaning against the wall.

"Jesus Christ." I moan, wiping sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I remove the scrunchie from my chestnut hair just to redo the ponytail keeping hair out of my face as I work.  
I can't wait for the afternoon when Angie is picking me up to go the pool. Adam is coming as well but Beth is out of town for the weekend. 

"Miss Madden." A stern voice have me wince and I stand straight like a Marine where I with wide eyes look to my boss, Mr. Andrews. "Rest we do after work." He points out as he glares at me through his round glasses. I smile awkwardly.

"Sure. I'm sorry Mr. Andrews." I pipe up before scurrying away, fetching the bucket and mop in the staffroom, to start cleaning the floors inside the shop.   
Mr. Andrews is actually an okay boss but to melt all the ice around him takes time and I've just started to get through the first layer. Maybe at the end of summer he'll actually look at me as if I wasn't just a brat with no manners.

Ending my shift I throw myself inside my car and for a moment I just sit there on the lot with head resting against the seat. I unbutton the two top buttons of my shirt to let the crappy, but exisiting, cooling system blow air over my collarbones and face. Absolute bliss.  
The drive home isn't too bad and as I enter our driveway I can see dad's car already parked outside the garage. Our yellow house is small and just one floor, but enough for my little family consisting of simply me and my parents.  
I slam the door of my car after grabbing my bag from the passanger seat and I skip the single step up our porch before rushing inside; wanting to get cleaned up and ready for Angie taking us to the pool later. Just the thought about cooling off in the blue water is enough to give me hope of surviving the rest of the day.

"Becky, that you?" Dad pops his head through the vault to the livingroom where I drop my bag to the floor by the dinner table.

"Last time I checked." I take a good look at myself in the white shirt, the blue vest from work and my trousers. "Yup, pretty sure it's me." I smile toothily and dad shakes his head a bit amused. Then he points to the bag beside my feet.

"Before mum kills you, pumpkin." He mumbles as if afraid mum could here him all the way to the salon where she works. Maybe she could though because my mum always seem to magically know what's been done and said in her absence.  
I grab my bag and bring it with me to my room; throwing it on the floor there instead. I rid myself of my work clothes before falling onto my bed in just my undies. This heat is unnatural, just saying.  
I stare up the white ceiling where the sun plays charades shining in through my window at the head of my bed. I follow the dance of light with my eyes for a moment until the beddings gets moist and warm, sticking to my clammy skin and grunting I sit up.

I can hear the phone going off and I stare at the yellow one on my desk but deicde to wait for dad to pick up the one in our kitchen. Instead of answering the call I dive into my drawer to find my bikini; a purple, blue and yellow floral piece I got from Beth for my birthday.

"Becky!" Dad hollers from the kitchen. "Angie on the line!" He adds and I make a short beeline towards my desk and press the yellow phone between my cheek and shoulder.

"Hang up, dad." I speak into the phone and not until we hear the third end of the line being disconnected do we speak.

"Hey girl. Ready for some swimming?" Angie is smiling, I can hear it in her voice and making my way out of my bra to fit into the one of the bikini instead, I scowl.

"That's not what you're pumped up about." I comment sultry and a provocative giggle is delivered into my ear where I struggle with the straps going around my back.

"What? I have no idea what you mean, Becks." She sings dramatically and rolling my eyes I sit down on the edege of my bed, bouncing a little before I kick off my panties and put on the bottom piece of my bikini.

"You're the picture of evil." I bite back and there's a moment of Angie mumbling something about that there's no shame in that, before she comes around for the point of her calling me.

"But you ready? Because then I'll come pick you up in fifteen, alright?" She's back to normal and dressed for the pool I tell her I'm ready before we hang up.  
Quick about it I dress in a simple cotton dress over my swimwear before fetching some sunscreen and a towel from the bathroom and stuff it into a bag. Some sunglasses on and hair collected in a messy little bun on top of my head and I wait for Angie outside on the porch.

"Come on, before I get toasted." Adam complains where we on each a deckchair rest along the edge of the public pool after playing around in the water. Now the heat isn't as bad anymore and I relax where I soak up the Vitamin D as Adam fusses about how slow Angie is with the sunscreen.

"Okay so, you're not gonna toast in like two minutes." Angie explains matter of factual to Adam who's waiting with his pale back towards our mutual friend.

"You're obviously no ginger." He mutters and I snort in a laugh where I turn my head to look at Angie finally getting the sunscreen onto Adam's freckled back.

"Maybe not, but I think it takes more than two minutes for most gingers to be honest." I point out and Angie nods, thanking me for underlining that Adam wont turn into a piece of dry coal any time soon. However Adam is not so convinced.

"For this one it does." He argues before Angie slaps his back when finished. "Aouch!" Adam wails, trying to reach the sore spot as he turns and glares at our blonde friend. His red hair is on end and scrunching his nose in dislike he looks safe five years younger than the seventeen he actually is.

"You're such a bitch, Angie." I laugh and simply shrugging Angie rests back in her own chair; releasing a deep breath.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" Adam sulks where he grabs the bottle of sunscreen and works an impressive amount out on his arms. I decide against telling him that using that much won't really boost the effect.

"Some mysteries are best left alone." She points out before bending her one leg by the knee and smiles as if so happy with herself.

"Talking about mysteries that should've been left alone." Adam whispers, just loud enough for us to hear and as on cue both Angie and I lift our heads and look the direction Adam discretely nods.  
Holy fucking hell, no.

"I'm not sure I'd say it's a mystery." Angie comments under breath where she lifts her shades a little as if they blurred her vision. Personally I wish mine did.  
From the locker rooms comes the very reason it was stupid of me to even visit the public pool. My walking and talking birthday dare, Billy.

"Well, sense he does not make." Adam chuckles and was it not for me knowing what will come next, I'd laugh with him. But right now it's not at all funny.

"It's three days since your birthday, Becks." Angie purrs fromt he chair left of mine and as if possible, I try to melt together with the chair and my red towel. 

"How time flies." Is all I say, trying to become as small as I can, hoping I'll turn invisible and for my friends to think I got abducted by aliens or something. Anything really, as long as I don't have to do this.

"It does, doesn't it?" Adam joins the teasing-party and I refrain from snarling at them.   
Last birthday I had to rollerskate my way around our school ten times in my PJ's and that is like an okay dare, I'd say. But this..  
I stare at the young man from behind my shades as he passes us; head held high as if some form of king and not a single expression on his face. Honest to God I don't see the reason for like fifty percent of the Hawkins females swooning over him.   
I guess he's good looking, until he opens his mouth. Then it's pretty much a dealbreaker I'd say.

"You're staring." Angie points out and realizing I have actually been staring since he came out and is now climbing his little thrown at the side of the pool, I snap back to reality.

"If you force me I will slip and hit my head on the tiles. I will bleed out, scare all the children and then end up braindamaged." I spill my plan for my friends and Adam snorts in a laugh.

"It's a pretty good Idea." Angie nods, biting her plump bottom lip as if impressed with my creativity. "Then he will have to save you, perform some CPR and maybe even give you mouth to mouth. I guess he kind of have to go out with you after that." She smirks and I groan loudly, sinking lower in my chair and the woman a short distance away from us stares at me.

"No one has to date anyone because they did their job." I try to be stubborn and heardheaded. Maybe if I put up enough of a fight they'd realize I won't do it and give me another dare. But who am I kidding? 

"What is the worst thing that could happen?" Adam tries being the voice of reason and I open my mouth but close it again. What is the worst thing that could happen? Hmm, well let me see....

"People could see me voluntarily talk to him." Is all I say, earning nothing but fed up laughters. I will be doomed chicken for the rest of my life backing down from this, but maybe that's a name I can live with.

"Many people voluntarily talk to him." Angie sits up, throwing her legs over the edge of her chair and lean her elbows against her sunkissed knees. "You will just be one in the crowd, sweetheart. Now stop being such a wuss and go ask the dude on a date. If he says no, you try again later and if he does say yes, well; you have to tell me everything." She lifts her shades and winks at me. Adam is staring at us over her shoulder like an owl and I mean; what the hell!?

"One; that's disgusting and two; it's disgusting." I sigh, standing up. My skin crawls and my palms feel sweaty. I look to my side where I can spot Billy slouching in his seat, looking mighty bored as he plays with the whistle around his neck.

"The only thing I will tell you if he says yes, is how I slammed something hard into the back of his neck." Is all I say before I clench my jaws and turn on the balls of my feet; taking a deep and encouraging breath.  
To be honest I'm not entirely sure why it feels so terrible doing this. Most likely he will turn me down and make fun of me and then I can try to avoid him for the rest of my life. If he do agree all I have to do is go on one date, show him how uninterrested I am and have him be bored after ten minutes.  
Yet it just feels so incredibly wrong as I get closer and closer, walking slow enough for people to notice my odd behaviour. I really don't want to go on a date with Hargrove for any reason at all and I guess I take pride in being one of the girls around having some sense of dignity. 

"I take rollerskates over this any day." I whisper for myself where I close in on Billy in his red shorts and the blonde mullet annoyingly perfect framing his face. Not until I enter the shadow which he sits under, do he seem to notice my arrival.  
I will - and this is a promise - kill Angie after this, coming up with this idiotic idea.

"What?" Billy grunts, frowning and although I can't see his eyes behind his sunglasses I suspect he enjoys my precense around the same amount I enjoy his.

"Uh hi, hello-" I do an awkward wave. How the hell do you ask someone you don't want, out on a date? "-I'm Becky. We had English together." I continue and I mentally do slip and hit my head against the tiles. Smooth motherfucker.  
Billy just stares at me, as if he suspect I at some point in my life already did fall and hit my head, hard. Considering the situation I am willing to agree with his suspicions.

"Nuh, can't remember you, love. Sorry." He sighs before looking back over the pool, rolling his tounge over the top row of his teeth.  
I chew my lip, looking over my shoulder just to see Adam doing thumbs up and Angie waving me on. Morons.

"Would you like-" I purse my lips, waving my hands around as if I just had a spontaneous and crazy idea. "-go out with me sometime? This weekend maybe." I try to sound neutral as if well.. What the hell was even that?  
A sudden smile parts Billy's lips and a huffing little laughter escapes him before he push his sunglasses up his forehead and look at me. Now he is amused, however I'm not sure in what way.  
I'm not sure what to make of my hands so I put them on my hips; looking more stupid than I feel and I know how people are staring now.

"A date?" His blue eyes glimmers as they rake my body from head to toe. Cringe.

"What? Nuh no I just, you know?" I shrug. "I mean-" Why am I so awkward? It's just Billy the douche and people around me can think whatever they like, right?   
Billy shakes his head, chewing down on a gum that was hidden in his one cheek before he plops the shades down before his eyes again.

"Sorry sweetheart but I got other stuff to do." He starts to sound bored again as the pool now is his focus. "Now hop along and don't slip. I don't get paid enough." He adds before slouching again. Well, there goes Angies theory about me being saved if I did fullfill my own plan.  
Normally I'd cheer and walk back to my friends now but knowing they will just have me do this over and over again until he oblige me; if so just to shut me up; I have to try one more time.

"Okay look." I sigh, scratching my forehead a little but I get no attention what so ever. "My friends dared me to, alright? It's this birthday thing we do; dare each other to do stupid things and asking you on a date is mine." I explain through clenched jaws. Maybe he can sympathize with idiotic ideas and games enough? I don't know.  
Groaning he rolls his head a little before looking at me again; obviously getting annoyed with me. Great, then we're two.

"Do I look like your fucking birthday clown?" He's so not entertained I start losing hope of that I may have this work on the first try. Maybe I can convince Angie, Beth and Adam that this is a dead cause and they let it slip?

"A little?" I tilt my head to the side, crossing my arms over my chest. If he wants to be a bitch I guess I can be too.  
He scoffs as if he couldn't believe it and personally I want to do a victory dance but I should probably not. Being called a clown is probably enough for one day in Hargroves world.

"You know how to make balloon animals?" I smile and again I'm met with blank staring. Or I guess that's what it is because I can only see myself reflecting in the dark glass of his glasses.

"Sure." He deadpans and I cock a brow. Okay? "Is that what you would want on a date, or what?" I can't help but to grin at that.

"Look Hargrove, I don't want this more than you do." I sigh, letting my arms fall to my sides. "I'm just here to have you say yes, like pick me up or something and then you could drop me off again a couple of blocks away? Then my friends will shut up." It's a fair deal I think but now Billy is fed up. I don't even blame him.

"Will you shut up if I do?" He groans and, wow, really? Was it that simple?  
I honestly didn't think this would work so.. However my biggest question is why the hell he suddenly started considering it.

"Sure. Wouldn't want to be seen with a birthday clown anyway. I got standards." I shut my mouth right after saying this. If that didn't ruin it I don't know what would.

"Mutual. Tomorrow around eight?" He scratches his chin, again not looking at me and even though this will count as a win with my friends I really don't like this at all. 

"Great." I just want to get out of here. Even if he's dropping me off a few blocks away I still have to meet him for a few minutes. 

"Street?" He asks before putting the whistle to his mouth and blows. The sharp sound have me shiver and I close my eyes as it hurts my ears being so close to its source.

"Stop running you little shits!" Billy barks at a couple of boys the other side of the pool. "Fucking hell." He falls back in his seat where he had straightened up for a moment.  
Yup, so looking forward to this.


End file.
